<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Kisses by JavaJowgie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192612">Kitten Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie'>JavaJowgie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas in July 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Groping, M/M, Sebastian's a pervy demon, Soft Kisses, Somnophilia, Stockings, Vulnerability, this is actually super soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had been entering his sleeping master’s quarters earlier each morning. Five minutes, then ten. Just to watch the little thing as his chest rose and fell. How he absently fidgeted, his long lashes brushing cherub cheeks and fluttering ever so slightly as he dreamed.</p><p>Delicious. Vulnerable. Too trusting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas in July 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wasn't actually planned, but I wrote most of this drabble at 5 am because the idea of this ball-grabbed me until I wrote it. Enjoy Ciel being a soft baby and Sebastian being pervy af</p><p>(Kinks for this entry are: Somnophilia, inexperience, legs/stockings, and clothing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sebastian goes to wake his master in the morning, he does so with the utmost punctuality. Never late, never earlier than he needs to be. It has been that way for a year now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as of late, he has been entering his sleeping master’s quarters earlier each morning. Five minutes, then ten. Just to watch the little thing as his chest rose and fell. How he absently fidgeted, his long lashes brushing cherub cheeks and fluttering ever so slightly as he dreamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicious. Vulnerable. Too trusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning wasn’t much different than the others, though he’d grown bolder as the mornings passed this month. He entered twenty minutes before nine o’ clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, it was the gentle touch of a gloved hand on his flushed cheek. Then a caress down Ciel’s sylphlike neck, brushing underneath his nightshirt’s collar. The young boy only stirred for a moment before falling still once more. He was a heavy sleeper, as most children were, and only woke prematurely from unwelcome nightmares. But the dutiful butler came to calm him during those times, as he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning… he was ravenous. His master’s state of nightclothes made his mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel had opted out of his usual oversized shirt to sleep in lately. Instead, he wore a soft peach nightgown of cotton and ruffles. Short, puffy sleeves capped his shoulders, and the hem of the damn thing only reached the top of his soft thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were the stockings. Just over the knee. That patch of skin between nightie and sock just </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be bitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s tea tray was abandoned near the window in favor of much sweeter things. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly peeled the thick duvet from the child’s sleeping form, revealing to his demonic eyes just what he wanted to see. The soft nightgown, the delicate stockings, and smooth skin waiting to be marked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once honeyed red eyes began to simmer vibrantly with crimson and scarlet, his pupils retracting to catlike slits to take in the image of the boy who laid so defenselessly before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloved hands brushed a cotton-wrapped knee, trailing along coltish legs. He only wished he could take his gloves off to touch skin to skin, but that would have to wait for another morning. Perhaps earlier in the night, when Ciel was in a deeper state of rest, where waking him would take even more effort. He swallowed thickly and moved his hands further up the boy’s leg, dipping into the end of his lace-trimmed stocking before caressing soft doll thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon sighed and gathered his audacity, slipping his hand under the hem of Ciel’s nightgown. He felt the edge of the boy’s undergarments, the cotton slightly tented with the young man’s early morning excitement that came from his pubescence.  </span>
</p><p><span>Sebastian only wished he could </span><em><span>assist </span></em><span>his master</span> <span>in taking care of such things. But alas, they’ve done nearly nothing in the world of physical pleasure. It was sweet to cultivate such a thing, as much as he wanted to damn it all and take the boy, rucking up the lace and wool of his grown-up clothes to have his way. To see his angelic face contort in such a delightful way. The devil had desired him ever since he called out to him in such agony on </span><em><span>that day.</span></em><span> The amount of rage in such a small body was borderline impressive. Now, he had grown a year older, but that torment was far from erased. </span></p><p>
  <span>The only kind of attention like that the boy craved were kisses. Kitten kisses. Mornings, when he woke. When his butler served his afternoon tea. Dinner. Bathtime. Bedtime. On the occasion, he wanted to be held, though that was only when he had nightmares. Never any other time—his pride made sure of that. These times of childlike need were the result of a stunted childhood, but the demon couldn’t complain. At eleven years old, this boy had such power thrust onto his tiny shoulders. He did his best to be a grown up, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to grab hold of whatever comforts he could, even if his pride wouldn’t stand for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the demon had to be the compromise. The beast that was able to give him exactly what he wanted without damaging his pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian leaned over the boy, his fingers tickling along Ciel’s hips and tummy, daringly dipping his hand over his half-hard length. Rubbed at his pillowy sac with his thumb as he breathed into his neck. The urge to sink his fangs into the pale column was nearly overwhelming when Ciel’s scent filled his nostrils; his sharp, demonic instincts were far keener than humans. The boy smelled of delicate lilac and peony. Clean and fresh as a country winter’s morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how I’d love to properly deflower you, my sweet little tyrant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel shifted somewhat, a sleepy moan escaping his parted lips. Unable to resist, The demon applied just a little more pressure to the length in his big hand, pleased when it stirred at his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked to the little clock on the bedside table. 8:59.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he breathed. One last caress of porcelain skin, stroking the pad of his finger along Ciel’s still-covered shaft, trailing to the divot of his navel. “Another time,” he whispered into his skin, begrudgingly moving his hand away and lowering Ciel’s nightie before drawing the duvet back over his narrow chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood from the bed and straightened his swallowtail coat before leaning over his master once more, acting as if nothing had happened, nothing had even moderately disturbed Ciel’s sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my Lord,” Sebastian purred into his ear, a gentle hand on the boy’s cheek. He pressed his lips to his temple, to the corner of his mouth. “It’s time to rise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleepy thing groaned so sweetly and turned to face his demon, welcoming the touch of pale lips on his. Soft kitten kisses were exchanged with deliberate slowness. But it never ventured past that; jaws didn’t part, no tongues curled around one another. Only sweetness and sugar childish kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep, master?” he asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those gorgeous cobalt and violet gemlike eyes finally opened, still foggy with sleep. His plush lips curled into a smile. “Good.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankie for eternally being my beta, Griever &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>